Maybe it wasn't a disaster after all
by darkuriel
Summary: when a former friend nearly dies, Go-Go is forced to deal with the feelings she has for this person. when her friends pressure her to go on a date with the injured man, she learns that underneath his coldness is something from their childhood, Go-Go is determined to figure it out and nothing will stop her. Go-Go/OC. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is the prologue to my Go-Go Tomago Fanfic. Hope you enjoy. **

Go-Go raced to school. She had stayed up late working on a new Maglev model for her bike and had fallen asleep at her home lab. After a quick shower and clean up, Go-Go had jumped on her bike and speed over to the university as fast as the bike would allow. When she got to the school, Go-Go slipped in an open door and almost crashed into an iron beam.

Right before she killed herself, Go-Go was ripped from her bike and dangled helplessly in the air as her bike skidded under the beam and scared several other students and professors.

"How many times have I told you no bikes in the building!?" Go-Go turned to look at one of the professors. Jigoku Ikurai, Professor of robotics and nuclear technologies, glared at her through his sunglasses with a disappointing frown.

"I'm late." Go-Go grumbled. She really hated when she got caught by Professor Ikurai. Not because she got caught but because he was barely older than she was. By eight days in fact; and he didn't let her forget it either.

"I know. To my class no less. Now put your bike away and make sure you have last night's homework ready to turn in." He dropped her.

Go-Go landed steadily on her feet and walked over to her bike. Luckily it had only minor painting scrapes and nothing important was damaged. She picked it up and rolled it to the lab. After making sure it was secure, Go-Go pulled open a drawer and pulled out her homework. She grumbled all the way to her class and made a silent entry in hopes of avoiding Professor Ikurai's piercing glare.

"Tomago, homework."

Failure. Go-Go walked over to the professor and handed him the homework. She silently glared at everyone who snickered at her tardiness. He gave it a quick scan and put it on his desk. He made a motion for her to sit down. Grumbling even more, Go-Go took her seat next to Hiro. She punched his shoulder as he tried horribly to hide his smirk. Professor Ikurai continued his lecture on the latest robotic techniques and Go-Go fell into her normal half listening and half plotting Ikurai's ruin. Behind her were a couple of girls, gossiping. Go-Go ignored them for the most part and for the parts she just shook her head.

"The professor is fit, don't you think?" one of the girls whispered. Go-Go turned and gave the girls an incredulous look. There was nothing attractive about that arrogant man. His forest green eyes and long, silky black hair, his lithe build and intimidating aura. Let's not forget to mention that annoyingly perfect, clean shaven face. Nope…not attractive at all.

About half way through the class, a red envelope began to flash on the holo-screen. Go-Go watched curiously as Professor Ikurai opened the live feed to the nuclear lab in the west building. A student's sweaty face appeared on the screen and more students were running around behind him.

"Professor, something is happening within the generators. We've tried isolating the problem but the generator is throwing electrostatic waves that are interfering with the tech."

Go-Go and Hiro stood up but Professor Ikurai was already out the door. Hiro rushed to the keypad and begun to type furiously. Suddenly all the cameras from the west building were pulled and mass chaos was occurring. Go-Go started to head to the doors when Professor Ikurai's voice could be heard over the cameras shouting orders. Go-Go looked back at the holo-screen. The chaos had become organized action the second Ikurai had arrived. The intercom rang and Ikurai's voice issued something everyone wished they'd never hear.

"Attention all student and staff. I'm issuing nuclear code: Crimson. Please remain calm and run as fast as you can. This is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill."

Instantly every student in the entire school streamed outside and made their way across town and as far away as they could get. Hiro and Go-Go were still in the class room monitoring the action as it happened. Go-Go watched as Professor Ikurai disregarded his own advice and pulled several levers around the reactor and lowered the blast shields around it.

"Professor those won't do a thing to stop the meltdown." Hiro said. Go-Go watched Ikurai freeze and look at the nearest camera.

"Idiots! Leave now!"

"Not when..."

"When what!? There only has to be one casualty! Go-Go, I've already lost one Hamada; don't you dare let me lose another one!"

Go-Go grabbed Hiro by the waist and threw him over her shoulder. She bolted through the door and hopped into the nearest car, hot-wired it and screeched out of the parking lot. Hiro was throwing a fit.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled, "We can help him. We need to get Baymax and the others! We can go help him contain the blast!"

Go-Go shook her head, "That entire lab was built to contain a nuclear meltdown. It's the fuel cells outside that we're running from. When those things ignite, the entire building will be obliterated."

Hiro struggled even more the further they got from the university. Everyone around the car was running in the direction away from the place they just came from. Go-Go could only think of Ikurai as he activated every safeguard he, himself, had installed just in case this happened. All the blast walls and screens would be containing the fuel cells and the reactor's explosion. She hoped with all her being that he'd make it out alive.

Go-Go saw the blinding light in the rearview mirror and threw her arm to stop Hiro as the shock wave hit. Go-Go head the steering wheel and instantly blacked out.

When she came to, Go-Go was in a hospital surrounded by her friends. Baymax was giving her a medical run down of her injuries and in a lot of unnecessary words told her that she hit her head really hard. Go-Go tried to sit up and the world around her blurred.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Wasabi said as he gently pushed her back down, "Don't push yourself."

"Hiro." She hated how weak her voice sounded. Hiro's head popped into sight with a relieve smile.

"I'm here. How do you feel?"

Go-Go chuckled. The words she wanted to use were far from appropriate for a boy his age. She relaxed on her bed, glad that everyone survived. Then it hit her. She shot upright, ignoring the wooziness, "What about Ikurai!?"

The look on everyone's faces fell and only added fear to the answer she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"They haven't found his body yet but there's still a lot of rubble to be moved." Honey said optimistically. Go-Go fell back onto the bed. She was afraid. When Tadashi died, she felt something that was just as overpowering as it was now but she had to be strong, just like when Tadashi died. She had to be there for her friends. In the back of her mind, Go-Go secretly hoped that this was something like what happened with Callaghan. Just without the villainy that transpired with Callaghan.

Cass ran into the room.

"They found him." Everyone sighed and then cheered. Wasabi turned and turned on the T.V. and the scene was one that eased her doubts. On the screen was group of firefighters hauled an unconscious Jigoku Ikurai from a hole. His entire chest and arms were bloody and burned and there was a large gash on his right cheek. The reporter's voice suddenly could be heard by Go-Go.

"_Professor Jigoku Ikurai is the only person who might have knowledge of what actually and is going to be recognized as a hero for his brave deeds and quick actions that save thousands of live. Confirmed by the Paramedics, the only injuries the Professor sustained were burns to the chest, back and arms; as well as a large cut to the face. This is San Fran News, coming to you from the scene."_

Go-Go sighed. Not a single casualty and the Professor survived. A miracle by all standards.

"Your neurological action has increased. Is there something wrong?" Baymax asked. Go-Go chuckled at the marshmallow robot.

"No, I'm happy that everyone is okay."

But that was a lie. She was overjoyed. Ikurai lived, hurt but alive. That was all she could ask for.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere?" Baymax asked. His chest glowed and several faces and numbers appeared on it. Go-Go could feel the heat trail down her face

"On a scale from one to ten; how would you rate your pain?"

"Oh, she's not crying because she's hurt, Baymax. Those are tears of joy." Honey explained to Baymax as she hugged Go-Go. Everyone said comforting words except Fred who said something really stupid. After a little while, Honey pulled back and gave her a knowing look.

"Now are you going to ask him out for a date or what?"

**Uploads will be random and unpredictable. Just so ya know. Please review, Favorite, follow.**

**Darkuriel**


	2. Chapter 2-Out in the streets

**Hey guys. So here is the second chapter. I thought I'd pump this out before I left state for the holidays. so I hope you enjoy and drop a review and tell me what you think. **

Go-Go sat in her seat in Professor Ikurai's class and just like the past week and a half; lacked the commanding presence of the professor himself. Go-Go was at war with herself; she so desperately wanted to go and see him but she knew it wasn't going to be appreciated. The kind boy from her childhood was gone; replaced by the silent, brooding, fierce man that held no memory of their past friendship.

Hiro sat next to her with an analyzing look. She knew that he was trying to figure out what was eating at her from the inside out. The entire gang was trying but Go-Go was a stubborn girl; there was no way she would burden them with her regrets and hesitation. She had to respect his decision to move on with his life and leave her behind; not that it did anything to ease the worry and concern for him.

Go-Go leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. against her will, memories flashed before her eyes. The giant cherry blossom tree, the biking, the kendo, the soccer, the quick kisses before class, midnight races down west hill. She hated how he was always there in the back of her mind.

"You okay Go-Go?"

"_Ethel, you alright?"_

Go-Go stood up and shook her head. She was going insane. It had been hell when she learned that he was going to be her teacher but now after he saved her life; how does one keep their feelings locked away for someone who won't return them.

"No, I'm not." She said before she fled the classroom to Hiro calling after her. She grabbed her bike from her workstation and left the university despite Honey and Wasabi's calls. Once she was out, she threw on her helmet and speed away.

She hated how she felt. She hated that she felt so weak. Hated him with every fiber in her body; hoping that he would just stop and be the boy she remembered. That sweet smile and passionate fire that warmed the heart. She had to forget again. There was no other way.

Suddenly her bike was no longer under her but being smashed by a delivery truck.

"Damnit Ethel! When will you learn that if you're not careful, you'll end up dead?!"

Go-Go turned her head to look Ikurai. His green eyes were full of anger as he held her by the shoulders. His hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. He wore a black waistcoat with heavy bandages underneath; even the hands that held her were wrapped in heavy duty bandages. Acting on instinct she lashed back at him.

"Why are you out of the Hospital? You've suffered massive burns to your entire upper body and arms!" She slapped his hands off her and instantly regretted it. She caught his nearly unnoticeable wince at the contact. She wanted to apologize but her stubbornness and pride got in the way.

Ikurai scoffed, "I'll be fine. There's enough morphine in my blood to knock out an elephant."

Go-Go folded her arms over her chest and glared up at him. You have no idea how hard it is to look intimidating to a man who is at least six three. His eyes glared into her brown ones and she called his bluff. She stepped forward and jabbed her finger into his chest. He made a strangled grunt as he took a step back. His was drawn back, trying to hide the massive pain he was in. Go-Go sighed; the old Jigoku would have been crying his eyes out while laughing the pain away.

She leaned forward and in a singy-songy voice that Honey Lemon would be proud, "Lair."

She turned around and was flagged down by the truck driver. He began to apologize profusely but Go-Go said it was fine; picked up her bike, made sure it was work and was about to get on it when an antagonizing familiar hand gripped her shoulders.

She refused to look at him, "What?!"

"Come to my house tonight," Go-Go turned to face him and saw that his eyes looked everywhere but her, "You can fix you bike in my lab."

Go-Go wasn't going to let him win. Nu-uh, no way in hell was he going to get his way.

"Why?" Okay, stupid comeback but she was already planning for each and every answer. Ikurai sighed and motioned to her wheel.

"Cause the magnet it about to fail and you'd fall as soon as you reach seven mps."

Go-Go snorted, "I'll be the judge of that."

She got on the bike and left Jigoku Ikurai behind just as he did so many years ago. She was happy; not only did she just totally verbally kick his ass but she had left him in the dust. Or so she thought until the back of her bike completely and utter failed. She hit the ground hard and had the wind knock out of her. When she regained her bearings, she saw the wheel of her bike rolling down the road. There was a sigh behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know that Ikurai was squatting behind her.

"You did make it father than I expected. I'm impressed with your balance and handling."

Go-Go blew a strand of violent colored hair out of her eyes. She didn't feel deserving of the emotionless complements. She picked herself up and turned to Ikurai, feeling beyond embarrassed that someone had witnessed her failure.

"Fine but only until I fix my bike."

Ikurai shrugged, "Fine by my."

Go-Go picked up her bike, thankful for the ultra-lightweight frame. The detached wheel was long since gone so Go-Go followed behind Ikurai without giving it a second thought. The walk was silent as neither of them said a word. The awkward tension was all too apparent to Go-Go, but Ikurai seemed oblivious to it. The sun was beginning to set and the street was starting to get less crowded and all the stores began to turn on their night lights. They passed through several alleys and ended up in a well off housing neighborhood. Go-Go raised her eyebrow; is this where he lived? It was completely different from the four story house he used to live in. they walked several more blocks before Ikurai veered down a side street and they ended up at the door of a small single story house with a white picket fence.

Ikurai unlocked the door and walked in. Go-Go followed nervously; she found the house surprisingly bare. There were no personal items anywhere. There wasn't even a television. Ikurai took off his waistcoat off and hung it up on a hook. He turned to the what looked like a hall closet and opened it to a spiraling stairway.

"the lab is down there."

She looked at the back of his head as he disappeared into the kitchen. He had a lab under his house. Well it wouldn't be the strangest thing she's ever seen; she descended and when she reached the bottom, she stood there gaping. In front of her was the most diverse robotics lab she has ever seen. Everything to remote helicopters to what looked like a full nero-suit, complete with badass looking swords. She heard footsteps behind her and when she looked up at Ikurai's face, she saw something she hasn't seen in his face since he began his job at the university. His utterly gorgeous look of peace and happiness.

"Welcome to the nerd lab."


End file.
